


Immortality, cool right?

by sugarlatte



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Immortality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlatte/pseuds/sugarlatte
Summary: Lance pulls Keith towards his chest a littlecloser, almost as if Keith would disappear if he'dloosen his grip on the now pale, gray-haired mullet man.





	Immortality, cool right?

Lance pulls Keith towards his chest a little closer, almost as if Keith would disappear if he'd loosen his grip on the now pale, gray-haired mullet man.

"Promise you'll never leave me?"  
His voice cracks as he was reminded of the  
paladins, his family, his friends--

"I won't. I promise."

Lance chooses to hold on to false hope, beliving  
every single lie his head and Keith tells him.

Itsfineitsfineitsfineitsfineitsfineitsfineitsfineits

"What flowers should we get for Pidge? I'm  
thinking the star of Bethlehem suits her the  
most. I mean, hope and innocence? Thats totally  
Pidge!"  
He rambles, just like when everytime he feels so  
helpless 

"So, what do you think Keith?"  
Lance asks, while petting Keith's tangled and dry  
hair.

All that responded was simply silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first time doing this, please go easy on me!


End file.
